


Přejezd do protisměru – Sasuke's World

by The_SasuKe



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horor, Hystérie, Mama - Freeform, Psycho, Psychologie, agrese, bolest, forma, ich - Freeform, matka, myśl, myšlenky, otčím, pomoc, pouto, povídka, psychika, rodina, strach, stres, uvažování, vrah, vražda, vztahy, řešení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SasuKe/pseuds/The_SasuKe
Summary: Tahle povídka vznikla před pár týdny v rámci cvičení, kdy jsme se měli zamyslet nad příběhem z pohledu vraha a já ji považuji za poměrně úspěšnou, proto se tady o ni chci podělit.





	Přejezd do protisměru – Sasuke's World

# Přejezd do protisměru

  * Autor [SasuKe](https://sasukes.world/author/michaelwalter1995/)
  * Datum příspěvku [22.12.2020](https://sasukes.world/2020/12/22/prejezd-do-protismeru/)



Už skoro dva týdny mi leželo v hlavě, jak mámě řekl, že jsem nebezpečnej a měla by se mě zbavit.

 _A co když jsem?_ napadlo mě vzteky, když jsem jejího borce zaslechnul. Od toho dne jsem nespal víc jak dvě hodiny denně. Byl to vrchol zdi, kterou za ty roky vystavěl, aby nás rozdělil. V mojí hlavě se něco zhouplo špatnym směrem a už jsem se necítil úplně v pořádku, decentně řečeno. Tohle muselo skončit.

To, že musí vypadnout z našeho života, rozhodně nebyla moje chyba! Nikdy jsem neudělal vůbec nic špatně! A jestli jo, tak se to nepočítá, protože on byl milionkrát horší!

Vešel jsem do bytu v přízemí našeho obřího chladnýho baráku. Žaludek se mi stáhl, ale musel jsem svou labilní a přecitlivělou mámu zachránit od toho magora.

Zrovna čuměl na televizi, když si mě všiml. Nasadil nevinnej výraz, se kterým jí vždycky vykládal fascinující historky, jak v mládí zachraňoval lidský životy. A se stejnym výrazem pak osahával tu holku z kraje ulice a nazýval to nedorozuměním nebo přesvědčoval policajty, že já byl ten, kdo zabil našeho psa. Dal si zatracenou práci všechny přesvědčit, že to já nejsem normální.

Roky a roky jsem čekal na dnešek. _Nebudu dál sdílet život s debilem, co po sobě neumeje ani nádobí._ Pohledem jsem zavadil o sporák, na kterém se válela pánvička s olejem, tři talíře a nacucanej plesnivějící chleba. _No, jako bych to neříkal._ Navíc smrděl vždycky takovou odpornou zatuchlinou, která bouřila všechny buňky v mým těle.

„Ahoj?“ pozdravil mě zmateně.  
„Čau,“ nenamáhal jsem se předstírat zdvořilost a začal jsem hrabat v jeho šuplících. Srdce mi bušilo pod návalem adrenalinu. Očekával jsem, kdy vystartuje. Toužil jsem po tom, aby mi dal důvod…  
„Potřebuješ něco?“ zeptal se po chvíli. Jako naschvál to s ním dnes ani nehnulo.  
„Jo, hledám nůž. Máš tu nějaký, ne?“ svraštil jsem obočí, ale neotočil jsem se na něj.

Slyšel jsem zapraskání, jak vstal z křesla.

„Jo, někde tu nějaký jsou… Jakej potřebuješ?“ zahuhlal.

„Nějakej velkej.“

„Na co?“

„Na maso.“

Popošel jsem a čekal. Ruce se mi potily. Skoro jsem se bál, že žádný nenajde.

„Na, tady. Budeš vařit? Že by guláš?“

Rychle jsem chmátl po rukojeti.

„To zrovna ne,“ usmál jsem se zeširoka. Bylo to poprvé v životě, co jsem se na toho hnusáka usmál. Pak jsem mu ostří vší silou vrazil do břicha.

Rukou zašmátral po mém zápěstí, ale zřejmě byl moc v šoku, než aby měl opravdovou snahu s ním pohnout.

„Tys… mě bodnul…“ civěl na mě a já zpanikařil. Vypadal až moc živej. Došlo mi, jak dlouho může trvat, než člověk vykrvácí z jedný rány.

Nechtěl jsem na sobě dát znát strach a ponížit se, ale pak mi kurva došlo, že on to už nikomu povídat nebude. Strčil jsem ho vší silou až upadl a rozhlížel jsem se kolem, jak to skončit.

Chraptěl, chrchlal a hekal.

Pokud by na něm našli další rány, pochopí, že to nebyla žádná nehoda nebo přiměřená obrana.

Začal se plazit ke dveřím, které jsem za sebou nezavřel.

„Kláro!“ vykřikl.

Sakra! Co znamená pár let v kriminále proti tomuhle zmetkovi, chcípajícímu s myšlenkou, že já prostě neprohrávám!

Vzal jsem tu zasviněnou pánev a třískl ho s ní po hlavě… do obličeje… znovu po hlavě, ještě a ještě. Všude se řinula krev. Po osmnácté ráně se přestal hýbat.

Upustil jsem tu odpornou věc a instinktivně poodstoupil o dva-tři kroky.

Všechen stres, bušení srdce, nebo strach zmizeli. Vycouval jsem na chodbu. Překvapivě se nedostavoval žádnej z těch panickejch pocitů, který jsem očekával. Bylo mi dobře. Tak dobře, jak dlouho ne. Už nikdy neucejtim ten zatuchlej puch.

Máma slyšela hluk a za několik vteřin se objevila na schodišti.

Pootevřel jsem rty, nechal slzy, aby se mi nahrnuly do očí, jak jsem to jen zvládl a objal svoje zašpiněné triko pažemi.

„Proboha, co se ti stalo?!“

Pocítil jsem lítost. Bylo to poprvé, co jsem jí musel lhát. Ale pak už to bude za náma, budeme se mít dobře!

„Máš na sobě krev? Co je ti?“ chrlila a přihnala se ke mně.

_Kde byla tahle její starostlivost, když mě celý roky trápil? Vždycky nakonec uvěřila jeho verzi, nebo tvrdila, že se zase tak moc nestalo._

„Zase mě napadl,“ zašeptal jsem s co nejlepším hereckým výkonem. „Měl jsem strach. Snažil jsem se bránit,“ zkousl jsem si ret a o něco úzkostněji semknul paže.

Kdybych takový obrovský drama sehrál o pár let dřív a před někým cizím, teď bychom možná neměli zasranou podlahu.  
Pak se v její tváři objevil horší výraz, takový, který jsem znal. Proběhla kolem, jako bych přestal existovat.

„Panebože! Slyšíš mě? Lásko?!“ v krásnejch šatech si klekla do všeho toho svinstva, brečela, řvala a snažila se s ním manipulovat, aby se probral.

„Musíme zavolat sanitku! Zavolej sanitku!“ Ani jsem se nehnul, protože to bylo zbytečný.

Její křik mě ale neuvěřitelně popudil. Tolik jsem nenáviděl, jak vždycky nad vším jenom hystericky brečela místo toho, aby se tomu postavila a já nakonec musel jednat. Poděkovala mi někdy? Ne! Co je špatně na tom, že chcípnul? Chtěl jsem jí ho konečně zbavit!

Přál jsem si, aby mě objala, aby mi řekla, že to bude všechno dobrý.

Ani se na mě ale nepodívala, opět jsem skončil na druhý koleji. Neexistovala cesta ven. V jejích očích zase on zůstal oběť a já ten špatnej, i když jsem řekl, že to začal. Přesně jako milionkrát předtím, když to byla pravda.

„Pomoz mi, zlato, přines mi obvazy,“ prosila mě přes kanystry slz.

Najednou mi to seplo. Ten skutečnej problém byla vždycky ona a to, jak vidí jen, co vidět chce. To ona mě vlastně takhle zničila. Nevěřila mi, neposlouchala mě… Děvka.

Sehnul jsem se pro pánvičku.


End file.
